


On Your Toes, Princess.

by highladyandlord_queenandkingofterrasen



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballet, Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyandlord_queenandkingofterrasen/pseuds/highladyandlord_queenandkingofterrasen
Summary: Aelin is an up-and-coming ballet dancer who was recently accepted into Erilea Dance Company. Rowan is a tough, no-nonsense dancer from the Company Across The Sea. Can Aelin break down his walls? Can Rowan heal hers?





	On Your Toes, Princess.

Aelin took a deep breath and opened the door. Looking around, she noticed she was the only one there besides a white-haired, green-eyed man a few inches taller than her. Sighing through her nose, she set her bag down and began stretching. Soon enough, her cousin Aedion, and his girlfriend, her BFF Lysandra, Fenrys, Asterin, Elide, and Lorcan walked in, followed by the people she didn't like very much. Kaltain Rompier-the girl craved attention-Arobynn Hamel-manipulative, she despised him-Clarisse DuVency-a downright whore-and Roland Havilliard, Dorian's cousin-he was just like Kaltain. Aelin smiled and continued stretching. Just as she finished, the teacher Mala walked in. She clapped her hands and everyone gathered around her. "Alright!" she announced. "We have two new students, Ael-er, Celeana Sardothien, and Rowan Whitethorn. As is tradition, the newcomers will each perform a solo for the class. Whitethorn, you're first." The tall white-haired man inclined his head and turned to the pianist. "Romeo and Juliet, the balcony dance" he told Manon. She nodded and began to play a soft melody. Aelin watched in awe as he executed his routine perfectly. When he finished, everyone clapped and I went over to whisper in the pianist's ear. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second but dropped back down again as she took up a ready position. ROWAN Who was the new girl? She was very tall, with sharp blonde hair and turquoise-and-gold eyes. As she took up her position, I chuckled inwardly. The girl was trying Odalisque from Le Corsaire, which was almost impossible to pull off. Some stuck-up princess probably, trying to prove something. The music began and the girl-Celeana-lost herself in the music and dancing her heart out. The piece was a difficult thing, but she danced it like there was nothing in the world left. She was AMAZING. I have never seen anyone dance like that. She walked up to me. "How was it?" she asked breathlessly. I cocked my head. "I've seen worse." She rolled her eyes. "And who said I was talking to you, Whitethorn? Look behind you." I turned and saw the instrumental couple, the pianist Manon and violinist Dorian. Dorian grinned as I walked away. "Nice going," I heard him say. "You scared away the only guy willing to even come near Manon." I silently laughed at this. Manon Blackbeak was known for her temper. "Whatever. He's a brat." I laughed out loud at this and turned around. "What was that, Sardothien?" She smiled sweetly at me. "I said, you're a brat. Do you need some hearing aids?" "I think I'm good, thanks. Why am I a brat?" "I don't trust anyone from Over the Sea. Not after what they did to me. Plus, you're just plain stuck-up." Do to her? What in the world did the Company do to her?


End file.
